Dear Mother
by braindeadkat
Summary: Draco writes a few letters to his mother throughout his years at Hogwarts. Seven extremely short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mother,

I got into Slytherin! Was there ever any doubt I would? The feast was amazing last night! Hogwarts is just as great as you and father have always said it would be. The common room looks better than I ever could have imagined. Theo, Greg, Vince and Pansy were sorted correctly as well. I cannot wait for classes to start. I think Potions will be my best subject, or maybe Transfiguration.

Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor last night. I know father had asked me to befriend him, but I think I messed up my opportunity already. I may have said a few things that came off as snobbish or maybe just rude. I didn't mean to.. I just wanted him to be friends with me and I started saying things that father would have wanted me to say. I hope father is not too upset over it. It's not like I can be friends with a lion anyways.

I was wondering if I may ask you something... Father has always said that muggleborns are scum, and dirty, and ugly. On the train, I met a first year witch. We spoke for a bit. She was really knowledgeable about Hogwarts and was really kind to me. I assumed she was simply another pureblood I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. But then she said her parents are muggles. I thought mudbloods were supposed to be stupid. She wasn't! And she was pretty, too! I don't mean pretty, just not ugly. I'm confused. Is he wrong? I hope he was wrong. I'd like to speak with her more, maybe privately since she is a Gryffindor as well. Were there any muggleborns here when you were here? What were they like?

I miss you, Mother. Theo is awake now so we're going to head to the owlery before breakfast.

Love,  
Draco


	2. Chapter 2

Second Year

Dear Mother,

I did something I regret. I called her a Mudblood.

She won't talk to me anymore. I sent her a letter apologising, but she hasn't responded. She won't meet up with me on our study nights anymore. At first I thought she hadn't been able to get away from Potter and Weasel, but now I know she doesn't want to see me. What do I do?

Father will be proud when he hears about the incident and that makes me feel sick.

Can you send another box of sweets for me? Theo and Pansy ate all of mine already.

Love,

Draco

* * *

Dear Mother,

You were right! She loved the book and couldn't believe I was able to give her a first edition. I can't help but feel that i'm buying her friendship back, but she assured me that she was going to forgive me anyways. Thank you, mum.

Father wrote me asking about school. He was upset that I don't have the best marks, but how can I when Hermione always does? And our new defense teacher is a complete idiot.

A student was attacked recently. I would have thought nothing of it if it hadn't been for father's letter asking if there was anything going on here at school. He doesn't have anything to do with it, right, Mum?

Theo sends his love. Blaise as well.

Love,

Draco

* * *

Mother,

Potter is a Parseltongue! Can you believe it? We were at the Dueling Club a few hours ago and Potter _talked_ to the snake I charmed to attack him. Hermione said he didn't know You-Know-Who was the last known Parseltongue. Some people think he's the one who attacked Creevey. I don't think he is, though.

I would like you to meet Hermione sometime during the holiday. I know Father would have a problem with her, so I'm planning on staying here and not going home. If it's possible, can you come up to the school for a visit? We can walk down to Hogsmeade. I'm sure McGonagall will allow her to go as well if she's properly chaperoned.

Love,

Draco

* * *

Mother,

There was another attack. I'm using a school owl to send you this letter since mine is probably still home with you. I'm scared for Hermione. The students attacked have all been muggleborn. And she- She won't listen to me. She's always sneaking around with Potter and Weasel. I don't know how to protect her. She's my best friend. How can I protect her?

Draco

P.S.

Maybe it isn't a good idea for you to come up to see me

* * *

Dear Mother,

Happy Christmas!

Hermione is in the Hospital wing, but no one knows why. Pomfrey says there's no way for me to see her. I was able to see her early Christmas day, though. She loved her gift and that's how I know she's not too seriously injured. She put the bracelet on immediately after I gave it to her. My ring would have been burning if she'd been hurt badly. Thanks again, mum. You always know what to get her.

Does Father seem angry with me? His last letter said I had be at the top of my classes this term. There wasn't even a mention of the attacks.

Theo sends his love.

Love,

Draco

* * *

Dear Mother,

Hermione, Potter and Weasel have been making Polyjuice Potion on their own in the girl's lavatory. She explained everything to me. I've always known she's brilliant, but that's amazing. Of course, the reason they were making it is a bit insulting. She told me that Potter and Weasel wanted to turn into Crabbe and Goyle to try to trick me into telling them whether or not I'm the Heir of Slytherin. She wanted to tag along to keep them from doing anything to stupid. But then something went wrong. She didn't go into detail, but she assured me that she's fine now.

I miss you now more than ever, mum. I wish I could be there to protect you from Father.

Love,

Draco

* * *

Dear Mother,

No, I did not get her anything for Valentine's Day! She's my best friend, not my girlfriend. I hope you like the present I had delivered to you. It's not much, but I know you don't like extravagant gifts.

Father sent me a letter letting me know that he'll see me soon. Do you know when or why he'll be coming up to the school?

I hope you enjoyed the chocolates I sent you. They're a new brand from France that Pansy recommended.

Love,

Draco

* * *

Mum,

My ring burned so much that it almost burned my finger off. I had to take it off. It happened. She was attacked. I couldn't protect her. Father was here. He helped the Minister in removing Dumbledore. I'm sure now that Father caused this. Please don't lie to me anymore, mum. I need to know the truth. She's my best friend! Please tell me the truth!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

Mum,

I know it's only been a day, but I hope this letter finds you well. It's difficult being away from home when I know you're suffering. Things here are not going so well. There are dementors everywhere and everyone can feel the changes they bring. I haven't been able to see Hermione, which only adds to this dreadful state I currently find myself in.

I hope they find Sirius Black soon. I don't like feeling this way.

I would like you to leave the Manor. I know you have resources to make sure that you will not want for anything. Please find somewhere safe and go, mum. There is no reason why you need to stay there with _him._ I will be fine. Please mum.

 _Love_ ,

Draco

* * *

Mother,

I really didn't mean to make such a big deal about the injury I sustained from the hippogriff. Hermione did not seem too impressed by it either. She's been avoiding me all week. Father's sudden appearance here didn't help the situation. I tried to talk him out of involving the Ministry, but he lectured me about respect. _We should always be respected,_ he said. What if I don't deserve it?

* * *

Mother,

Can you send me the book in the library about time travel and time-turners?

Draco

* * *

Mum,

Sirius Black was in the castle last night. We were all forced to sleep in the Great Hall in case he was still around. I know we don't speak about it much, but I also know he is family, and I know he means a lot to you. I'm half tempted to tell Hermione that he's Potter's godfather, just to hear her stop talking about how worried she is about him.

Theo wanted me to ask if you know anything about the woman Nott Sr. has been courting.

Draco

* * *

Dear mum,

It was good to be with you over Christmas. Please don't invite Pansy ever again. She's now convinced that we're betrothed and has begun to tell the entire house. She seems to leave out the fact that Daphne, Tracy, and Millicent were all there as well. She's driving me crazy.

Hermione seems to have had a terrible holiday. She was here in the castle and got into some sort of argument with her stupid Griffindor friends. They've shunned her away and has been hiding away in the library ever since. I don't mind, since that means I get to spend more time with her. I just don't like seeing her this way.

Would you mind sending me those books I purchased for her? I'll be sending them as an early Valentine's gift.

Thank you, mum.

* * *

Mother,

You'll probably hear from your acquaintances about Hermione slapping me in the face. I didn't mean to anger her. She overheard me saying something a little insensitive about the damn hippogriff. Please don't let this change any opinion you might have of her. I was being a right little shit.

I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I'm tired of only being able to be friends with her when we're able to find a quiet secluded table in the library.

Draco

* * *

Mum,

Sirius survived. He's on the run. Maybe you can reach out to him somehow. Or if you'd like, I can ask Hermione to send a message along, discretely, of course. Please, please go to France. Leave Father. I won't be able to take seeing you suffer like last summer. I know you want to be there for me, but I can take of myself. For once, Mother, put yourself first. I hope I don't see you at Kings Cross.

-Draco

 **A/N pt.2:**

 **I'm not a very good writer. And I have a tendency of starting something without finishing it. So even though I personally think my story is crap lol I'm going to see this through to the end. Thanks.**


End file.
